User blog:Benicioneto/Elise Update
Abilities When Elise's spells hit an enemy, applies 1 stack of on targets for 5 seconds, up to 5 stacks. Elise's basic attacks refreshes its duration. |description2 = Elise's consumes all stacks on the target, dealing as magic damage per stacks, the victim for 0.2 seconds per stacks, and summoning by the same amount of stacks consumed. }} | }} Elise launches a blast of corrosive poison on the area, dealing magic damage to enemies hit over 2 seconds. |description2 = The damage is increased by % for each on the target, up to a maximum of 50%. |leveling = of target's current health)}} |leveling2 = of target's current health)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | }} }} Elise lunges at a target enemy with a poisonous bite, dealing plus bonus magical damage. The physical damage applies on-hit effects and the magic damage applies spell effects. |leveling = Scales with ranks in |cooldown = 6 |range = 475 }} | |spelleffects = single |spelleffects-single = / |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage from both abilities. |additional = * The monster damage cap only applies to the % health portion of the damage. * Any currently has active will leap with her when she uses the ability and will reprioritize this new target. ** A will also leap to the target of Venomous Bite if one is nearby. * Elise cannot cross walls or impassable terrain using Venomous Bite. The ability's damage will be dealt to the target regardless. ** , however, can cross walls and terrain to the target of Venomous Bite, and will attack it provided Elise stays within their leash range. |video=Elise QVideo }} }} Elise summons a venom-gorged for 3 seconds, moving towards a target location. The explodes upon contact with an enemy unit, or at the end of the duration, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. |description2 = If the does not hit an enemy before reaching the target location it will re-target and chase down a nearby enemy, prioritizing champions. The movement speed increases as it gets closer to its target. |leveling = |cooldown = 5 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | }} }} gain bonus attack speed. Killing an enemy champion refreshes the cooldown of Skittering Frenzy. |description2 = Elise and her Spiderlings gain increased attack speed for 3 seconds. Also, increase Elise's on-hit damage and healing from her for 2 ( rank) seconds. |leveling = Scales with ranks in |leveling2 = % |cooldown = 14 }} | will first travel to the target location, exploding if any enemy units are in its path. It will then move towards enemy units if they are close enough to perform the explosion. * Volatile Spiderling will prioritize chasing enemy champions if they are in range. * Skittering Frenzy has no cast time and does not interrupt Elise's previous orders. * Skittering Frenzy resets Elise's attack timer upon cast. * Elise loses the attack speed bonus immediately when transforming back into Human Form. ** However, if she is able to transform back in less than 3 seconds (Achievable only with sufficient cooldown reduction) she gets the bonus back for its remaining duration. |video=Elise WVideo }} }} After a , Elise fires a web on the area. For 4 seconds, the web all enemies that pass through while Elise gains 20% of bonus moviment Speed. |description2 = Enemies standing on the Spider Web effect for 1.5 seconds are and for its duration. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = | }} }} Elise and her lift up into the air, becoming untargetable for 1 second and nearby enemy targets for the duration. She then descends upon the target enemy. |description2 = Elise and her lift up into the air, becoming untargetable for up to 2 seconds. During that time she can cast Rappel again to descend upon a targeted enemy or a target location. If no target is selected within 2 seconds, she will descend at her original location. |custominfo = Scales with ranks in |cooldown= |range= }} | 1600 Rappel is a single targeted blink. |damagetype = false |name = |projectile = true |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block Cocoon. |additional = * When Rappel is cast, a circle around Elise's shows the area in which a target or location can be selected. Elise cannot descend outside of the bounds of this circle. * Elise can cast Rappel on any targetable enemy unit, including minions, monsters, enemy champions and pets, and (Provided she has true sight on the former) and traps such as . |video=Elise EVideo }} }} Increase base damage and the maximum number that can be accompanied by Elise. |description2 = Elise transforms into a menacing spider, gaining 25 movement speed, melee basic attacks, and a new set of abilities. Additionally, her basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and heal her. |leveling= |leveling2 = See below for more stats. |cooldown=4 |description3= Elise begins with one rank in Spider Form / Human Form and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. }} | Spider Form's relationship with , , and blind has yet to be tested. |spellshield=Do not block the on-hit damage of Spider Form. |additional= * Both Spider Form and Human Form have no cast time and do not interrupt Elise's previous orders. * Her Spider Form and Human Form abilities have separate cooldowns. * Spider Form heal will not trigger when attacking structures. * Neither transformation counts as a spellcast for the purposes of items such as and abilities such as . |video=Elise RVideo }} }} Pets |image = |range = |sight = ? |gold = 5 |exp = 0 |damage = |damagetype = Magical |attackspeed = |health = - |hpregen = Unknown |movespeed = 370 |armor = |mr = |aoe = % |description =''Spiderlings'' are autonomous minions that attack nearby enemy units. * The Spiderlings attacks do not apply spell effects. * The Spiderlings attacks do not apply on-hit effects. * The Spiderlings attacks can be , and and will miss if they are blinded. * If Elise back into Human Form after having summoned the Spiderlings, any Spiderlings that were alive will be retained as Spiderling charges and will be re-summoned at Elise's next transformation with the same life they retracted with plus any that was gained from natural health regeneration. * Spiderlings last until killed. * Spiderlings cannot be controlled, though they will prioritize Elise's target when attacking. If Elise has no current target, Spiderlings will automatically attack nearby enemies. However, they will not attack neutral monsters on their own. * Enemy turrets will prioritize Spiderlings directly above the chain of melee minions. * Turrets kill Spiderlings with one hit regardless of the Spiderlings armor and HP. }} Category:Custom champions